Perception
by MinaBR
Summary: "It is one of the commonest of mistakes to consider that the limit of perception is also the limit of all there is to perceive". C. W. Leadbeater. Meet the devious Lord Cullen from "The Tyranny of Unintended Consequences".
1. The Prisoner of Consequences

AN: This story starts with an Outtake from the "Tyranny of Unintended Consequences" where Lord Cullen makes his debut as the villain. Throughout the next two chapters it spirals into a parallel story.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_...Wanderer, there is no path,the path is made by walking..." (Quote from the Poem "Singings" by Antonio Machado)._

The Countess of Masen was a practical woman. Blunt to the point of rudeness, she was by no means a gamester, her conversations devoid of strategy or innuendos. Early in life, she learned to face the world and its complications straight on. Phrasing her words into concise statements, she always went straight to the core of any given subject.

However, she was completely unprepared to deal with the present matter. Deep in her heart, she had always been aware of Edward's tendencies, for that was the only trace they shared, but voicing that knowledge would be an experience she wished she could forfeit.

She carefully revised the deviously crafted story she would have to tell, a fabrication born out of the mind of her deviant former lover. Lying was not her forte, she had grown accustomed to speaking her mind. But she would do anything to protect her son, even from himself and his impulsiveness.

Steeling herself for the drama about to unfold, she never anticipated that her composure was the one about to crumble. Looking inside Edward's eyes and seeing the innocent trust and awed admiration, she knew that lying was not the way. If she had to be the one to break his heart, she would do so with the truth, saving the intricate reasonings and machinations to his father's ears.

Impassively, Edward listened to the tale of the discovery of his taboo love affair and the measures being taken to eradicate it. His mother's compassionate eyes conveyed sorrow for his predicament, but also her belief that being apart from Jasper was the best option. She spoke about the necessity of maintaining appearances and the infinite possibilities that would be opened to exploration should he learn to exert discretion.

Reaching the end of her unwanted string of advices, the Countess of Masen waited for Edward's response. Awkward silence filled the space between mother and son, the Countess suddenly realizing she was out of her depth. Taking a deep breath Edward bowed and politely thanked his mother for her sincerity, unflinchingly walking away from the comfort the Countess' stretched arms offered.

Watching the sun setting on the horizon Edward tried to grasp the implications of his mother's revelations. Even though he had vowed silence about the subplot of their incoming separation, Edward knew that his lover deserved to know the truth of their circumstances. Unable to quiet his mind Edward decided to walk through the gardens, trying to gain some insight, some inspiration on how to revert their situation.

Chance would have him stumbling upon an unexpected scene. Kneeling before a bench, Lord Cullen performed fellatio on another man. Upon seeing Edward's wide shocked eyes, Lord Cullen simply winked and slowly licked his lips, returning to his task.

Turning on his heels, Edward asked himself if being "unusual" was really as rare as the expression suggested. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts towards more serious matters. He had to tactfully approach Jasper about the issue of the Duchess' schemes, since she was his mother he would less likely to believe her able of purposely hurting her own son.

Times like this sharpened the intense feeling of loneliness that seemed to always accompany him. He missed having someone to discuss things, to offer advice, to give comfort, to just be there and support him. Even though Jasper filled many of these roles, sometimes he wished for someone other than his lover to care enough to see under the surface, someone to be there when Jasper wasn't.

Returning to the house, his search for Jasper was fruitless; his lover was nowhere to be found. Dismayed, he accepted that their talk would have to be postponed until after the ball, for he knew that it was a subject too delicate to be discussed on some dark corner of a public event.

Getting caught on the whirlwind of dancing and conversing, charming and pretending, he was surprised to hear the Duke's announcement. Panicked, he realized that the Duchess had moved faster than she had originally planned. The public announcement trapped Jasper since there was no logical argument against receiving the honour of an early acceptance into a prestigious institution, such as Oxford.

Had he been allowed to stay on Eton, Jasper would be hours away. He knew it would have been problematic, specially due to Jasper's trust issues, but their love would have carried them through the difficulties. And still they would have the many gatherings their families were so fond of.

However the Duchess diligently considered all contingencies, thoroughly preventing any sort of relationship to continue. The Earl had granted the Countess' request, so Edward had been pulled from Eton and would be living with his mother and taught by a tutor, efficiently putting even more physical distance between the lovers.

Nevertheless, the most brilliant part of the Duchess' diabolical game would be the fight the two mothers were going to stage. A plot designed to prevent any sort of contact between the families. No more house parties, no more visits. For a long time the only contact available would be through written words.

Undeterred, Edward locked his jaw and challenged the Duchess' glare, faith in love gave him the strength to believe on a happy outcome for this miserable situation. But his conviction could never have survived the evil smirk and the glint of pure determination of a Duchess determined to have her way. And when Jasper turned to her for comfort he knew he had lost, for Jasper was too entranced by his mother's sudden affection to see through her act. And no word coming from Edward had the potential to open Jasper's eyes.

When mother and son left the ballroom, Edward would have followed behind, even if only to soothe his distressed lover, had not been for a hand tightly securing his wrist. Lord Cullen had closely observed the scene and being a man of the world rightfully assumed the undercurrents of the exchange. Guiding Edward through an empty hallway leading to a vacant parlour, he dutifully locked the door and unselfishly offered some insight to the situation.

Being young and naive Edward missed the jaded cynicism governing his interlocutor's speech, taking his worlds as wise and correct, as drops of rain to his ever dried desert of a soul, confusing a man's tirade of bitterness with friendly concern. And when Lord Cullen's cunning nature reared its ugly head Edward was already too ensnared to perceive his newfound friend actions for what they were. Just another amusing game for a bored, unfeeling, unmoral aristocrat.

It was almost dawn when they emerged from the parlour, Edward's tired body seeking the warmth of his bed, his mind almost paralyzed with dread. He sank on a restless sleep, dreaming of beautiful monsters, dressed in sumptuous attire and loving moments turned sour by unseen menaces.

Late into the evening when he emerged from his troubled sleep, Edward hastily dressed and started his quest for Jasper. Being met by sealed lips and obtuse answers, Edward started to suspect that the Duchess had directed the servants to avoid giving him directions that might lead to an encounter with Jasper.

Seeing his distress, Emmett approached him and promised to make discreet enquiries. Profusely thanking his former beau, a small tear trailed down his face. Face twisting in understanding, Emmett offered his shoulder for Edward to cry on. And cry he did, telling Emmett the sad story of the Duchess' betrayal. Emmett's opinion was not requested, therefore he remained silent, but his body was thriving on the possibility of reclaiming Edward as a lover.

Confused and scared Edward was torn between his beliefs and Lord Cullen's opinion. He needed time to gain some clarity, he needed to keep some measure of distance from Jasper, so that he would not be overwhelmed by feelings. He needed to stay centered and calm to make a rational decision. And for that he enlisted the help of Emmett, who was happy to oblige.

A meadow was the only testimony to his thinking. Between heart and logic, he mulled over two conflicting views. Maktub. A word learned long ago from an unorthodox tutor containing so much meaning that it was able to express all of Edward's beliefs. It's written. Destiny traces a path that must be trailed and no amount of denial will be able to alter it. His path led him to Jasper and now they must walk together. Two lovers, one path. Come what may their love would survive and they would never be truly apart. No measure of space or time would be able to break their bond. It was a romantic take on the phenomena of love, and charmingly childish according to Lord Cullen.

Lord Cullen's advice was clear and simple: a clean break and a reunion down the line. Having lost a lot of lovers, Lord Cullen firmly believed that the best way to end a relationship was to cut all ties. There was less bitterness that way, more chances of rekindling the fire later on. That's what he told Edward. But Lord Cullen failed to mention his personal interest on the matter.

A libertine, by choice and vocation, Lord Cullen indistinctly enjoyed the flesh of males and females, engaging in the darkest pleasures only the most twisted minds could inflict on mankind. Sometimes he would even entertain ladies past her primes, just out of the kindness of his heart, and an insatiable appetite for odd fetishes. That's how he met the Dowager Duchess of Whitlock and somehow got roped into becoming the Godfather to her infant grandson. As a baby Jasper touched some wrinkled part of his heart, as a boy he awakened appetites that should have been dormant, and now on the brink of manhood it was impossible to resist his lure. The boys' failed love affair presented the chance Lord Cullen had been waiting for.

Seeking solace in his passion for books, Edward admired the rare editions gracing the shelves of the deserted library, the Duke of Whitlock's pride and joy. It was a much welcomed reprieve from the turmoil upsetting his life. Hours passed and he never noticed, absorbed on a love story unlike his own. Curled up on the settee, sleep claimed him. And in the morning he woke up to the bruised face of Emmett.

Mimicking Edward's actions, Emmett cried on his shoulder, but never said a word about who had attacked him. Undaunted by Emmett's stony silence, Edward gently bullied him into telling the name of his aggressor. The answer shook Edward to the core.

Emmett's fabrication spoke of a jealous lover, convinced of his beloved's infidelity and in trying to destroy the assumed cause of the sudden distance between them, Jasper had attempted murder. Only the interference of other servants had saved Emmett's life. A lie delivered with crocodile tears.

Outraged, Edward's first reaction was to search Jasper and demand satisfaction on behalf of Emmett. But, being uncommonly intelligent and eerily sensitive, Edward stopped himself from acting hastily and pondered the situation. A bitter taste of discomfited déjà-vu, of things past and future, poisoned his mind. And he believed, not on the things he knew deep into his heart but on the logical conclusions his misinformed mind had reached.

Jasper deserved better than years of self-imposed torture, because a possessive lover could never be happy without the sight of the object of his affections. He would be doomed to a half life of anger and insecurity, painting ugly scenarios of assumed betrayal, hurting from words that had never been pronounced and resenting affairs that never took place. Jasper would slowly decompose, rotting on the tart pits of uncontrollable jealousy.

For his part, Edward would be hurt and outraged by Jasper's accusations, every day a new seed of doubt would be planted in his heart, to the point that he would lose his faith on Jasper's love. Every fallout would take another portion of his heart out of Jasper's reach and in the end, Edward would have been a prisoner, locked behind walls of withheld love and contained anger.

An ominous prescience of an unwanted future washed away from Edward's soul any hope he still retained of holding on to Jasper. Everything they were would be consumed by the fires of resentment and from its ashes only bitterness would arise. Two caustic lovers, speaking harsh words, wanting to walk away from each other but incapacitated by an invisible bond, both would come to begrudge.

Slamming into his collapsing mind came the understanding that it was time to abandon his childish notions of meant to be. No divine force would have written such a sad outcome to a pure, untainted love. His juvenile trust on intangible ideas of a predetermined course, written by a forgiving, loving God could no longer withstand the confrontation with reality. That's when he accepted that nothing was ever guaranteed, not even that his love would survive the trials of the next few years.

There was no fate, no path he must trail. No path to share with Jasper. The future they would endure or enjoy was merely a consequence of the choices they made. And it was upon his shoulders the responsibility to make wise choices in order to avoid the images troubling his soul. Feeling trapped and scared, overwhelmed and alone, Lord Cullen's words played constantly on his mind, repetitively clamouring for a clean break, hammering the idea until nothing else could overcome its noisy demand.

Many years would stand between separation and reunion, trying to holding on to each other would only make said years even more difficult to tolerate. Even though a clean break would hurt both of them, it was better than allowing their love to slowly die. They would have the chance to experiment and mature, and having seeing more of the world and what it had to offer, they would be more appreciative of the bond they shared. Their hurt over the separation would be erased by the sweetness of their reunion, and their love would emerge from its dormant state stronger and everlasting, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Firmly ensconced on the belief that a clean break was the best he could offer to his beloved, Edward clenched his hands on a tight fist fighting the pain engulfing his heart, but Jasper's welfare was his only concern, his own feelings would be dealt with on a later date.

After observing the determinate set of Jasper's jaw for the past day, Edward knew that it would be impossible to convince his beloved that ending their relationship was the best for them. It would take a betrayal of Jasper's fragile trust, to force him to let Edward go without a fight.

Edward knew how much his deceit would hurt Jasper, and he accepted that for some time his beloved would most likely hate him. But, to his mind, it was a small price to pay for a happy outcome, even though it would only come on an unforeseeable date. Numbing his body, soul and mind, he concocted a scene guaranteed to break Jasper's heart. Emmett's enthusiastic help was essential in making the preparations for the farce about to unfurl.

And suddenly he found himself kneeling on the withering bluebells covering the forest's ground waiting for an invasion he wished would never come. His soul was bleeding and his heart was breaking, but his treacherous body hardened in excitement, for he was still a vigorous boy thrumming in sexual need, demanding satisfaction from any available source. He was disgusted with himself, disappointed with his body, humiliated by his animalistic instincts.

Writhing on the dirt like a beast, pushed against the rough trunk of a tree, on a violent sob of rage and disdain he called out the name of his executioner and when his pleasure was scattered on the soil, tears were freely running down his face. Emmett tried to cuddle him, like a lover would, but Edward swiftly turned away the footman's offer and made unmistakably clear that there would be no more encounters between them. Rearranging his clothes, Edward went to the only sanctuary he had ever known.

Sitting by the lake, he remembered the afternoon when it became their sanctuary. And the tyrannical vow of undying devotion poured out of his soul in incessant whispers of _"I will always come back to you"_. A promise made by a very different boy, but one that the man he was becoming fully intended to keep. His tears mingled with the unmerciful rain and his voice was drowned by the rattling thunder.

Throat raw and body aching, he tried to regain as much composure as possible, before having to face the other guests. Inside his room the scene that greeted his weary eyes was a sad reminder of his own perfidy. A perfectly designed retaliation, meant to convey the meaningless of what they had shared. There was no need to voice his statement, because it was there on the glint of disdain in his brown eyes, on the evil smirk marring his once sweet mouth. Jasper was denying their bond, relegating their once sweetly whispered words of love and adoration to the category of lies, declaring that it was just lust and to slay one's lust anybody would suffice.

Silently accepting Jasper's revenge, Edward took comfort on the conviction that the worst part was already over, since his beloved's wrath had already been unleashed. Even though Jasper would still hurt for quite some time, slowly his wounds would start to heal, and one day he would look behind and remember his first lover with fondness and that day Edward would ask for Jasper's forgiveness. And the certainty of their reunion was the only balm to Edward's wounded soul.

Unbeknown to Edward that was only the beginning; his brittle actions would spawn consequences spreading throughout a lifetime of regret.

"_You are free to make your choices, but a prisoner of the consequences." (Attributed to Pablo Neruda)._

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading. Please consider leaving me your opinion.


	2. The Tyranny of the Manipulator

**AN:** This is Lord Cullen's Chapter. It deals with a lot of delicate sexual matters and it may be a trigger for some people. Read at your own discretion.

Remember that many of the things you will read here are a product of Lord Cullen's distorted view of the world and not at all the way this author sees it.

If you still haven't read **"Of Love and Shadows"**, please do before reading this, I'm afraid some parts won't make much sense otherwise. Thank you.

I hope you... enjoy?

* * *

"_Falsehood is never so successful as when she baits her hook with truth, and no opinions so fastly misled us as those that are not wholly wrong, as no timepieces so effectively deceive the wearer as those that are sometimes right."__ Charles Caleb Colton._

Lord Cullen was a patient man. He observed intently the farce of other person's lives with a keen interest, like a snake always watching for the right time to strike. He was a rogue and unapologetically so. Loving the chase more than enjoying the kill, he liked the challenge, the excitement, the longing for what he still did not have.

The son of a Baron he inherited a mildly prosperous estate and a reasonable amount of money. However, he was not about to settle for mediocrity so he decided it was time to find himself an heiress. It was not particularly difficult to entice an unattractive wallflower into marriage, after all not only her looks were undesirable but her lineage was also unsavoury for she was the daughter of a mere merchant. After the consummation he deposited her on his country estate and never bothered to acknowledge her again.

Having the means and the disposition, Lord Cullen became a paragon of despicable behaviour thriving on the astonished stares that followed him everywhere. Of course, he was careful not to leave any evidence behind, so most of what was said about him could never be proved. Surprisingly, the most outrageous of his behaviours never even became gossip, it was a well kept secret.

Bedding the Dowager Duchess of Whitlock had been a fairly interesting sport, reaping the benefits of her gratitude for his attentions, entertaining. But she proved to be a clinging little bother, going as far as begging him to marry her. Disgusted, he was about to decline when a little boy entered the parlour and the most curious thing happened. He felt something other than desire, disgust and ennui. He felt something in his heart, some kind of affection.

Seeing Lord Cullen's interest on the boy, the seasoned crone offered him the most shocking bargain. As a way to keep in touch with Jasper, Lord Cullen would become his Godfather as long as he promised to continue their relationship. The desperate woman never questioned the nature of Lord Cullen's interest, nor did she care. She simply wanted to keep her lover.

That's how he became Jasper's Godfather, a constant cherished presence on the boy's life, for the mere price of tumbling the foolish grandmamma. The parents were hesitant; however Lord Cullen could be very charming and persuasive when he chose to.

So for the next few years he played the part of the interested Godfather, showering the boy with gifts and the attention Jasper so obviously craved. Astonishingly, it wasn't a duty he performed with faked enthusiasm, the pleasure he derived from his visits was genuine and perhaps for the first time in his life he felt contentment instead of the old craving for some unnamed thing.

When the boy left for Eton, Lord Cullen was shaken, for his weekly visits would have to come to an end. Jasper was positively out of his reach. So gloomy he was that he descended to the most demeaning of comforts, he visited his own wife. He reasoned that perhaps it was time for fatherhood, that perhaps that was the nature of the bond he felt with Jasper and if he became a father he would be able to sever the attachment, directing his feelings towards his own son.

Esme had accommodated his presence with sickening sweetness and he remembered the reason why he avoided her like the plague. He was a man who enjoyed challenges and Esme was no challenge, at all. So uncomfortable he was in her presence that after bedding her only once he was ready to go back to his London residence. Unbeknown to him he had planted his seed on her womb.

In London he was approached by the boy's former tutor who claimed to have interesting information to impart, something of such magnitude that merited more coins than what Lord Cullen usually paid. It had become a habit of Lord Cullen to bribe the servants in order to obtain little tidbits of his Godson's life, a way of slacking his thirst for all things Jasper. Deciding to pay the man, he was elated to hear the tale of the boy's latent homosexuality, even if it meant he would be less of a challenge, because with Jasper was not the chase that motivated him but the prize.

Once again he became a passive observer letting life unfold before timing his attach to the maximum success. He kept his distance while garnering information from all available sources, going as far as employing the services of the Dame of Jasper's house, who sagely became Edward's confidant. She was the bearer of the most distressing news Lord Cullen had ever received.

Hearing about Lord Hunter's attack on Jasper, Lord Cullen made sure that the boy's family learned the true reason behind his expulsion from Eton. He did not stop at that, he went beyond. In order to guarantee revenge for Jasper, he threatened to divulge to the papers the story, ascertaining that it would be a scandal bigger than the Beckford/Courtenay affair years before. There was no greater fear for an aristocrat than being exposed to public scorn. So they exiled the boy without a penny to his name, a satisfactory punishment in Lord Cullen's view.

His patience was rewarded when he noticed the undercurrents of a lover's spat brewing between Jasper and the copper haired boy, Edward. Seizing the opportunity, he presented himself as an amicable listener to the distressed Edward, offering lies covered with truths, an underhanded tactic to shape the situation to his advantage. However he would not trust the success of his endeavour to the volatile mind of a youth, so he took another contingency measures.

Being a lecher, Lord Cullen could easily recognize the lustful stares of discarded former lovers. He easily read the longing on a footman's face whenever Edward was on the vicinity. That was one of the reasons of Lord Cullen's constant success in obtaining what he wanted, never overlooking the staff, for the juiciest bits could be obtained from them. Delighted by his discovery, he took the footman to a local tavern and aided by the strong ale extricated the truth from him.

As cunning as himself, Lord Cullen had no trouble in convincing Emmet to gently approach Edward offering his shoulder and false promises of help. His plan was to simply reinforce the distance between the lovers by making Jasper jealous. However, the seed of doubt he had planted on Edward's mind had flourished into something better than Lord Cullen had ever hoped for. Seeing Jasper's despair, Lord Cullen rejoiced in his good luck, for the time for his game of seduction was approaching.

First he would let the wound in Jasper's heart fester until he was about to succumb from it. Only then, on the boy's most desperate hour, Lord Cullen would approach him, offering his guidance and counsel, becoming a friend, an indispensable part of his life and then the real seduction would begin.

However, his plans were thwarted by the boy's apparent interest in women only. He decided to indulge Jasper for a while; after all delayed gratification was extremely pleasurable. Lord Cullen took Jasper to the best demimondes going as far as granting the boy access to his mistress, after all he didn't want Tanya anymore and she was amenable to gently guiding Jasper to Lord Cullen's bed. Subtle as she was, Lord Cullen had no doubts about her powers of persuasion and he could already feel Jasper's pliant flesh underneath his hands.

The reappearance of his unwanted wife with her daughter in toll proved to be a most vexing hindrance to his plans. Claiming that the child needed to know her father, she planted herself on his house and refused to leave. Cornered Lord Cullen thought about forcibly removing her, but he felt the odd stabling of guilt for his disinterest on his own spawn, the very one he once had hoped to occupy Jasper's place.

He made a valiant effort to like the child or even care about her. But the girl was as colorless as the mother and there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise. So he ordered his wife away explaining that her child fell as short as herself where his standards were concerned and there was nothing to be gained from trying to force a relationship between them. Quietly Esme went. Little did he know that he had started the chain of events that would eventually lead to his demise.

Free from his burdens, Lord Cullen turned back to his life and plans. Going to the Opera House he was outraged by the encounter he witnessed. Seeing Jasper and Edward together had ignited a possessive jealousy Lord Cullen never thought himself able to feel. To his way of thinking, Jasper should belong to him, the man who had been waiting for what seemed an eternity.

Feeling betrayed he decided that the time for waiting was over, now it was the time for taking what he wanted. The price of Tanya's compliance was a mere shinning babble, for Lord Cullen believed that every man had his price and every woman had her fee. That night he took Jasper's body, slacking his lust and spilling his seed deep inside his beloved's unwilling body. Lord Cullen would pay dearly for his hasty actions, since the object of his obsessive desire would be gone for the next six years, fighting a war that would cripple his body and change his soul.

Living in constant agony Lord Cullen's only thread of sanity was maintained by hoping for Jasper's return. One night, four years after Jasper's departure, he was feeling particularly despaired when he received the visit of a withering Tanya. She was dying of an unknown malady and had come to seek Lord Cullen's aid in finding her bastard's father, Jasper. The child looked so much like Jasper, the blond curls, the soulful eyes. Taking the boy from Tanya, he had the footman toss her out. Of course she yelled and cursed, but there was nothing she could do to stop Lord Cullen.

As similar as the boy was to his father, Lord Cullen did not feel the same spark of interest. And that was the only thing that prevented the child from being abused by the vile man. Keeping Jacob as a contingency plan, he deposited the boy on his country estate, where a complacent Esme agreed to take care of him. Coming back to town, he continued to worry and suffer waiting for his love to come home.

The night Lord Cullen heard about Jasper's injury he almost went out of his mind with despair almost choking to death the boy he had taken to his bed. Upon Jasper's return, Lord Cullen had been sure his Godson would come to see him. However, the weeks passed andhe saw no sign of Jasper.

Soon accounts of Jasper's association with Edward reached Lord Cullen's ears. Distraught he went to a molly house to find himself a boy used to being roughly used. For that night the unfortunate boy would become Jasper and would bear the brunt of Lord Cullen's frustration, ultimately finding his resting place on the bottom of the Thames. Even though there was never an investigation, Lord Cullen was banned from the White Swan, for there was no doubt he was to blame for Michael's disappearance.

Calmer after his night of bloody debauchery, Lord Cullen recognized that everything worth owning always posed a challenge. And Lord Cullen had found no bigger challenge than Jasper. He was worth fighting for, however he would need a better strategy in order to achieve his goal.

For that Lord Cullen started to visit the same functions Edward and Jasper attended, patiently waiting for the opportunity to approach his Godson. Meanwhile, he hired a runner in order to look into Edward's affairs for the past six years. He was astonished to find out that Edward's only steady companion had been the conniving footman from the house party so many years ago. He bid the runner to discover the footman's whereabouts and left for yet another boring night observing Edward pawing Jasper.

It had been by an act of chance that he had witnessed the men's furtive encounter. His body responded savagely at the sight of Jasper's naked body, however bitter jealousy pounded on his mind and heart, for he wanted to be the one dominated for such a powerful male. For the first time Lord Cullen wanted to be a bottom, to serve as a woman for another man's lust.

He watched as ferocity turned to sweetness and he wanted that too. Sighing he made his presence known to the lovers. Edward regarded him with opened hostility making clear to Lord Cullen that he had figured out his scheming ways. But he was of no consequence, since Jasper's reaction was much more interesting. There was a pang of longing in his eyes, fleeting as it was it led Lord Cullen to believe that Jasper missed him. Maybe this time his underhanded techniques wouldn't be needed, maybe he should just try to approach Jasper and win his affections.

And that's when Lord Cullen realized that he did not care for a challenge anymore. It was simply about having Jasper for himself. He eagerly pursued Jasper for the next few weeks and at one point he thought he might be winning, however one night the object of his affections threw him such a pitying glance that it finally downed on Lord Cullen the realization that Jasper would never be his and no amount of planning or waiting would change that reality.

Somewhere between broken hearted and furious, Lord Cullen's chaotic emotions were heightened by the triumphant look Edward directed at him. He went home and broke half the furniture, mauled a maid to tears and knocked a footman unconscious. His mind feverish with wrath was unable to form a coherent thought. After forcing himself on a stable boy, he finally found the clarity his mind had been lacking for the past hours. He would have his revenge.

Making good use of all the information the runner had gathered, Lord Cullen formed a plan so devious and cunning that even himself was astonished by its brilliance. For the first instalment of his plan, Lord Cullen gently goaded the footman, Edward's former lover into dressing as a woman and going to a molly house, more specifically the White Swan. A drunkard as Emmett required little reasoning and much incentive and that's what Lord Cullen gave.

The runner Lord Cullen had hired arranged for the raid at the White Swan, successfully taking down one of his enemies, the owner of the establishment, a stupid man who liked to prattle about the molly lord who had once killed one of his boys. It was also a strike against Edward, for he had paid an extra to the runners so that the man dressed in woman's clothes would be raped and tortured, making it impossible for Edward not to care. After all, Lord Cullen was an observant man and he had seen much tenderness on Edward's eyes. It was a weakness that would serve his purposes.

It was fortunate that the lovers had retreated to Edward's country estate for it made the second instalment of his plan so much easier to achieve. Planting a spy on the household, Lord Cullen learned of a maid's profound dislike of the new Earl. She would be a valuable asset and he ordered the spy to befriend her. Discreetly, Lord Cullen visited the village and made some biting remarks about the Earl's relationship with his special friend. Being acquainted with the behaviour of Viscount Courtenay, the people made the right assumptions and soon the gossip mongers chased Jasper away. The lovers were trying to stop the rumours by staging a separation.

Unforeseen as it had been, the lovers' manoeuvre would not be of much use, for Lord Cullen had a plan. Being a rogue himself, Lord Cullen had intimate knowledge of the activities that usually took place at Powderham Castle, from that to gathering proof against Kitty was not a giant step. It took him some time, however he handed magistrate Morton the final piece of evidence the man needed to prosecute Kitty for sodomy. The magistrate was so blinded by his crusade against immorality that he failed to wonder about Lord Cullen motivations, unwittingly becoming another piece on the game of chess Lord Cullen was playing. His intent was to pressure the lovers, straining their relationship until he could deliver the final blow.

As luck would have it, his plans were put aside since a marvellous opportunity presented itself. Edward had been instrumental in Courtenay's escape and the maid could attest to that. His spy suggested she should seek the magistrate and tell her story. The eager harpy only required a gentle push and a promise of employment on Lord Cullen's household. Edward would soon be dead and Jasper would be devastated, revenge tasted so sweet on his tongue.

However, his plans would alter once again, for Jasper's plea for assistance, much to Lord Cullen's annoyance, had tugged at his heart. No matter how much Jasper had hurt him, Lord Cullen could deny him nothing. But it would come with a price, for Lord Cullen was far from being a gentle soul and despite of his momentary weakness he fully intended to have his revenge.

He took a long breath and allowed his devious mind free rein in an effort to better his plans, exacting the utmost pain from the lovers. The revelation came to him as a flash of malevolent inspiration. He himself had been constantly aching since the day he met Jasper, always wanting someone who could never be his. Hell was watching your beloved living apart from you. And not even death was as painful as that.

Anticipation was another facet of hell. The certainty of finality, the knowledge that your happiness has an expiration date, the sense of impending deprivation. That's what he felt during the short interlude he had with Jasper and it had been so powerfully heart wrenching that it had almost brought him to his knees to beg Jasper to stay. It would be his own brand of malice to watch the anxiety and fear taking over every aspect of Jasper's life.

Lord Cullen was also a practical man. That morning he had received a missive from his wife babbling about all of her daughter's achievements, boasting the child's beauty and demanding that he contract an advantageous betrothal for the girl. It was the first time the silly woman had ever shown any sort of spine and since it would serve his purposes, Lord Cullen decided to indulge her. After all, it would be extremely advantageous for the daughter of a Baron to wed an heir to a Dukedom.

But above all, Lord Cullen was a cruel man. He wanted to see Jasper writhing in agony, burning in the same hell he had condemned Lord Cullen to. He would be the testimony to Jasper's separation from Edward, rejoicing in the pain he would feel while watching Edward take other lovers while he was leg shackled with a wife.

Lord Cullen held the key to Edward's freedom. The maid was under his care, should anything happen to her there would be no case against Edward. And he would gladly deliver her under Jasper's care should he agree to his proposition. It was a simple request but one that would not be easily fulfilled. He would have eight more years with his lover, before having to marry his betrothed and breaking up with Edward.

Having little choice on the matter, Jasper agreed to Lord Cullen's insane demands, secure in the possibility of crying off the engagement, even if he had to face a breach of promise suit. However, there was a persistent niggling feeling on the back of his mind, whispering that Lord Cullen would never trust a man's word of honour or even his signature on a paper.

Little did Jasper know that Lord Cullen had a trump hidden away on his country estate.

"_Evil is obvious only in retrospect." Gloria Steinem._

* * *

**AN:** How do you like Lord Cullen?


	3. The Unintended Liberator

SM owns Twilight. I just borrow her characters and change their personalities.

* * *

"_Hell is empty and all the devils are here__." William Shakespeare, The Tempest_

Esme was a deprived woman. She had never felt the warmth of love or the spark of adoration, perhaps the most positive emotion she had ever enticed was pity. Her mother had been a sparkling gem of the ton the daughter of an Earl, the owner of heart that propelled her to run away to Gretna Green with a mere merchant. The merchant, Esme's farther, was richer than most of the men who had the temerity to treat him disdainfully. They were a lovely couple, their marriage full of laughter and affection.

Then Esme came along and the strains of childbirth bled her mother to death. Soon after that, her father took his own life; on his suicide note he said there was nothing left to him in this world. Esme had not been enough to make him stay, only to drive him away. The feeling of guilt for her parent's untimely death was greatly reinforced by the Earl, her grandfather. She had become his ward after her father's passing and the Earl never failed to stress how kind hearted of him receiving her into his home had been.

As time went by, the Earl's distaste turned to hostility, for there was nothing of his daughter on the mousy bluestocking who lacked achievements as much as she lacked beauty and social grace. She grew up as a secret well kept, educated and well clothed but never allowed to mingle with the other children. Only the servant's kept her company, without their steady support she would have been driven to madness by her grandfather's scorn.

She never understood why her grandfather gave her a season, but when a not so handsome Baron paid her court, she saw a chance to escape the Earl's clutches and took it with all her might. She wasn't naive enough to believe that theirs would be a love match, however she had expected some degree of respect and companionship, something pleasant enough to make life bearable.

Soon she learned to expect nothing from Lord Cullen other than sneering glances and impolite words. For the most part, she did not care so much, she was used to being mistreated. The few times he visited, she tried to be brave and welcoming, hoping against hope that an invitation to visit London with him might arise. It never came. When her child was born she had been elated and immediately fell in love with the beautiful blond haired girl. She sent a missive to Lord Cullen informing him of the birth. He never responded and never visited.

It took her a lot of time and many failed attempts, before she could get to London. Being shy and understated, she almost wasn't admitted on her husband's home, a place she had never seen before. She was determined to make Lord Cullen acknowledge Bella and hopefully even form a bond with the child. However, the cutting words of biting rejection she received penetrated her hardened heart, she could stand such commentaries directed at herself but not at her beloved baby girl.

That day she made a promise, her child would never again be the object of contemptuous eyes. She would be beautiful and accomplished, smart and funny, graceful and polite. Bella would be an English Rose, someone everyone would envy. Not even her arrogant father would be able to judge her beneath him.

For the next few years she became a tyrant within her own home, dictating every move Bella should make, every moment of her daughter's life filled with activities aiming at only one goal. At age three Bella put on a especially made corset and never again was allowed to go without one. Men liked slim waists, her mother said. At age four she proficiently played several instruments and completely mastered the pianoforte. She also studied 5 different languages and soon watercolour lessons would be added to her activities.

There were several beauty rituals Esme submitted Bella to. Lotions to clear her skin, weird smelly mixes to keep her hair shinning, however the concoctions to keep her slim were the truly dread ones, for they gave her horrid pains. Sometimes when she refused to swallow the concoction, even after her mother tried to pour it down her throat, she would be sent to sleep without dinner and on the other day she would have to forgo breakfast. She could not eat breads or much meat, her main source of nourishment was the porridge the cook sometimes smuggled to her.

As any child would, sometimes little Bella just wanted to run free on the beautiful meadows surrounding the property, the ones she was so rarely allowed to visit, to bask in the sun. On those days, when fanciful notions of a real childhood entered her mind, Bella was distracted and sometimes would not pay attention to her lessons. But Esme had become obsessed with success accepting nothing but absolute excellence. Any err was met with strategically delivered beatings, for she wouldn't want to mare Bella's skin. Sometimes Bella would pray for her father to visit, she was sure he was a kind and loving man who wouldn't condone her mother's rigid schedule and constant beatings.

Bella was almost six when respite came in the form of a really young boy who was sent from London by her father. Due to her mother's constant use of the word, for a long time Bella thought his name was bastard. Since the day he came into the house, all of Esme's dark energy was redirected at tormenting the little boy she thought was her husband's natural son. Bella was still required to be an overachiever; however Esme's frustrations had a new escape goat.

Had it not been for the kindness of the servants who frequently hid him and for the sympathy of Bella who would sometimes come between Esme's lashings and Jacob's body, the boy would not have survived his first year at his new home. He was painfully shy and afraid, his only lifeline the nights he spent sleeping in Bella's bed, cocooned by the warmth of her caring embrace.

Almost imperceptibly, Esme's sanity started to slip away, her demons overtaking her awaken life, no longer confined to the dark recesses of her mind. She no longer pressured her child, who was primarily trusted to the servants, tutors and the governess. And Jacob was no longer paid attention to, something the whole household was thankful for.

While Esme spiralled into madness, the children had the best time of their lives. Bella insisted that Jacob should take part on her lessons and the boy insisted she should take part on outside activities. They complemented each other perfectly, both knowing happiness for the first time. They were unbelievably close, sharing a bond that not even the mad would fail to see. It was by no means a fraternal relationship, even though innocent enough, Esme realized it would one day grow to be something more.

On a spell of lucidity, prompted by the seeds of incest, Esme wrote to her husband demanding he secured Bella's future by acquiring a husband for the child. She hopped it would create some distance between the pair, for it would be clear that they would never be able to be together. She made sure the boy heard the news of the betrothal and the broken look on his face gave Esme absolute satisfaction. After that, insanity engulfed her on its heavy cloak and never again was Esme released from its hold.

Meanwhile, a desperate mother was looking for her son. Surviving her illness by the sheer force of her love for Jacob, Tanya stubbornly clung to life, desperately hoping to save her son. However, her body wasn't strong enough and eventually she lost the battle leaving her baby boy on the hands of the vilest man she had ever met. However, her doctor, a pious man promised he would continue the search until he took his last breath and once Jacob was found, he would protect the boy in any way he could.

It took years for James to fulfil his promise, but he never gave up. The name of the man who fathered the child was never revealed to him, however one glance at the boy and James simply knew the love of his life had sired Jacob. James recognized what should be done, the boy should be delivered to his father. Gazing at the defenceless child, for the first time in years James disregarded the call of duty and honour and made a selfish choice. He would be the most wonderful father to Jacob, forever loving and protecting him, for he was the only part of Jasper he was allowed to retain. The boy would want for nothing and neither would James, since finally he would have a family.

However, he still had to deal with Lord Cullen and his demented wife, for James was a vengeful angel ready to punish their crimes against an innocent child. He started by presenting himself as an emissary from Lord Cullen, supposedly sent to treat his wife's condition. Seeing Esme's unfocused eyes and hearing her incoherent words, James knew she would be an easy target. Every day he would come and whisper on her ears, filling her head with ideas of flying to freedom, jumping to happiness, terminating her life.

One day the idea finally penetrated the fog of Esme's madness and she smiled. She could just give up and go back to her mother's arms, the only person who had ever loved her, the woman who gave up her own life so that Esme could live. They could be together again, all it took was one last act of bravery. That night Esme rose from the bed and walked a long way to the cliffs that bordered the estate and as she jumped for the first time in her life she was truly happy.

It took him over a week but eventually the pressure of responsibility compelled Lord Cullen to attend to his wife's funeral. Not many people were present at the affair, the attendants consisting mainly of tenants of Lord Cullen's estate who felt it was their duty to at least pretend to care. Lord Cullen tried to leave immediately but James' carefully laid plans were not about to be ruined by Lord Cullen's insensitivity. Making sure the wheels of the carriage were damaged, James had Lord Cullen stranded on the estate, at least until morning came. It was more than enough time to complete his plans.

Sneaking into the house, James found his prey soundly asleep. He had paid the maid to slip some laudanum on Lord Cullen's port, guaranteeing his quietness through the procedure James was about to perform. Applying pressure to certain nerves James made sure Lord Cullen's punishment would last for a long while. A lifetime of consciousness but absolute inability to move or communicate, completely at the mercy of people to whom he had been less than kind.*

Going to Jacob, James allowed his new son a lengthy goodbye to the girl unfortunate enough to be the spawn of two demons. He had seen to the girl's wellbeing by writing to her Great-grandfather, asking the Earl to collect the girl, for her mother was dead and her father incapacitated and he was her closest kin. After promising Jacob that one day he would be able to see Bella again, James left the house towards a new beginning in France.

From afar, Eric, the coachman, watched the doctor exact his revenge. From the moment he had seen the man he had recognized the burning of hate within his eyes and the thirst for justice within his soul, for Eric was no stranger to the sentiment. A long time ago, his brother, Michael, had perished under Lord Cullen's hands. It took him a long time to infiltrate Lord Cullen's staff and long years until the opportunity to avenge Michael's death presented itself.

But now, it had come the time to finish the job started by the good doctor. Eric would torture and debauch Lord Cullen's body and before the night was over, Lord Cullen would be standing at the gates of hell.

_"Avesti __sete di sangue__, e io di sangue ti riempio." __("With blood that was thy thirst, I feed thee full"). Dante Alighieri, Purgatorio._

* * *

**AN: **_*James' revenge was borrowed from Mark Billingham's "Sleepyhead". Eric's revenge is entirely a product of my mind._

For those of you who are interested, here is a tidbit of information on **locked-in syndrome**:

"_Locked-in syndrome is a state of wakefulness and awareness with quadriplegia and paralysis of the lower cranial nerves, resulting in inability to show facial expression, move, speak, or communicate, except by coded eye movements._

_Locked-in syndrome typically results from a pontine hemorrhage or infarct that causes quadriplegia and disrupts and damages the lower cranial nerves and the centers that control horizontal gaze. Patients have intact cognitive function and are awake, with eye opening and normal sleep-wake cycles. They can hear and see. However, they cannot move their lower face, chew, swallow, speak, breathe, move their limbs, or move their eyes laterally. Vertical eye movement is possible; patients can open and close their eyes or blink a specific number of times to answer questions." _

Source: professional/neurologic_disorders/coma_and_impaired_consciousness/locked-in_

**This is the end, thank you for joining me. I will be extremely thankful if you leave me a review.**


End file.
